


Upgrades

by SweetMrVitriol



Category: Hazbin Hotel (Web Series)
Genre: Horror
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-12-12
Updated: 2020-12-12
Packaged: 2021-03-11 00:55:10
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 801
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28036524
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SweetMrVitriol/pseuds/SweetMrVitriol
Summary: Vox is a feared overlord whose favorite, cruel hobby is physically “upgrading” demons. His new chosen target for these upgrades is a familiar recently deceased radio host who has no idea what's in store for him or just how bad it’ll getCW: Horror elements
Kudos: 13





	Upgrades

Cackling echoed through the cold night air behind him as he ran, clawing at the soft soil to keep his footing. He was naked, his chest and ribs heaved heavily as he dodged between trees. He just wanted to rest, to stop and gather himself, he had no idea where he even was. He couldn't remember his name. 

“I see you! I always see you! You’re MINE!” The metallic toned cackling voice called out to him. It was like the very mist itself rising from the humid soil into the cold air was speaking to him. He knew this wasn’t so, it was a monster. But after all he’d done he knew this was his punishment, to be hunted by this thing.

”New demons are always such easy targets!” The voice laughed again, closer. 

He fell, one of his feet had gotten stuck under a tree root and he twisted it. He winced in pain and rolled over, looking up at a the almost black red toned sky. This was it. He was going to die. 

“Oh, sweet, little fawn, you won’t die, you already did that. It was spectacular! And in your last days on Earth you made a deal with me! Do you remember what it was?” The voice was over him, but he saw nothing and he didn't remember.

Wires began to wrap tightly around him, like thin snakes, they twisted over his exposed skin. He tried to scream, plead, even just gasp, nothing came out and soon he was completely covered except for his face. The tendrils lifted him up into the air. At first he saw nothing but then a glitching, warping figure hovered toward him. The body was normal, shaped as though it had a suit on, it was narrow and tall, but the head was a rectangular shape, like a television's. The wires around him glowed brightly along with the rest of this figure, from its back, digging into the ground and curving back upward before uniting as a knotted mess around their target. 

The sound of static began to get louder and louder in his ears, he knew he was the source of this somehow, like he was the radio. He squeezed his eyes shut and prepared for the worst but it never came. Then silence. He was slowly eased to the ground and his eyes flew open just as glowing teal claws curled around his throat to bring him to stand. "Welcome to hell," the TV headed monster said to him with a low glitching purr. 

He wanted to ask what the other meant but he still couldn't make a sound. 

"Yes, hell, literally, hell. You died, you're not a human anymore, little fawn," his other hand gently stroked his ears which were now pointed and on the top of his head. "You're a demon, a deer demon, the perfect," the monster leaned in closer, a wide, sharp toothed grin spread across his face, "prey!" Then the creature laughed. 

And abruptly stopped. "You're Alastor, yeah? That idealistic radio host who wanted nothing more than success and a good life for his mother, yes?" He nodded, finally remembering his name, yes, that's what it was. 

"I have the right fool then," The monster sneered, "I'm Vox, by the way, the demon overlord who owns your soul and you should always be careful what you wish for and, oh...your phrasing, sweetheart, you poor dumb fool, that's what got you into this mess, you know." The screen headed being shifted a bit but his claws remained clamped tightly around his neck. 

"See your part of the deal was that you'd be successful but now when, how or in what and your mother can still be happy without you," Vox laughed again as he mockingly poked Alastor's nose with a claw from his free hand. 

"You'll be successful, alright, but you're a little outdated. Sure, radio is still present in a lot of modern tech in some form but your style is just so....1929~" He laughed and the world around them shifted and they were in a top floor penthouse now. The TV headed demon dragged him down the hall and then through a door into a room full of machines and electronics. 

Vox pushed the deer demon into a chair, finally releasing his grip on his throat. Alastor coughed and rubbed his neck as the taller demon leaned for him, grabbing him by his shoulders and pushing him back against the chair. 

"I think you would do well with some upgrades!"

More laughter, wires wrapped around him once more. Those claws grabbed Alastor's face, squeezing around his jaw and forcing him to look up. Vox's screen came down barely an inch away from his eyes, "this might hurt a little~"

To be continued...

**Author's Note:**

> This began as a vent piece but quickly turned into an entire AU world so I hope you like it and will follow what i have in store. Thank you for reading!


End file.
